


Fireworks

by Bernie_Bee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernie_Bee/pseuds/Bernie_Bee
Summary: Karasuno join Nekoma at a summer festival and Kenma is looking forward to it. Kuro knows why and wont let him forget it!





	

"Look! It's Kenma! KENMA! HEY KENMA!" Kenma turns towards the excited voice calling his name; it has been a long time since he last saw Shōyō. Normally he hates festivals, they're far too noisy and crowded, but this time it's different. A small smile flickers across his face, causing Kurō to raise his eyebrows suggestively and chuckle. Before Kenma can glower back at Kurō Shōyō cannons into him, nearly knocking him over. "Isn't this place amazing?" Shōyō beams, grabbing the older boy's arm, his eyes wide with awe. "Hmm, it's ok I guess..." Kenma shrugs and gives his usual, non-committal response.   
  
Behind his excitable, flame haired friend he can see the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team approaching. Yamamoto rushes past them to tackle Tanaka and Nishinoya, and the three dash off to find food before Shimizu arrives. Pretty soon the teams have all greeted each other and have dispersed to explore the festival. Kenma finds himself in a small group with Kurō and Shōyō; Kageyama and Tsukishima are standing a short distance away arguing. Kurō flashes Kenma a cheeky grin, slings his long arms over the bickering boys' shoulders and forcefully guides them away, talking about some surprise he has to show them. Kenma reckons he knows why and a light blush starts to spread across his cheeks. Shōyō doesn't seem to notice, he's too busy shouting with excitement at everything he sees.   
  
Kenma had surprised Kurō the other day when he mentioned that he was looking forward to the festival; his childhood friend had pretended to fall out of his chair with shock. After incessant questions from his captain he had confessed, from the depths of the pillow in which he had buried his face, that it was because he wanted to spend more time with Shōyō. Ever since then Kurō had been grinning like an idiot every time anyone mentions meeting up with the Karasuno team at the festival before their joint training week begins. Now he is alone with Shōyō. The younger boy's energy is infectious and despite himself Kenma realises that he is starting to have a good time. Kenma allows himself to be pulled round the festival, Shōyō wants to see everything. Yamamoto, Nishinoya and Tanaka run back past them with all manner of fried meats on skewers sticking out of their mouths; Karasuno's manager must have arrived Kenma thinks. He chuckles quietly to himself as he remembers the last time those three had greeted Shimizu too enthusiastically, all ending up face down on the gym floor. His chuckle seems to draw Shōyō's attention.

 "Hey, Kenma, what's your favourite part of festivals?" Shōyō asks, staring at him so intensely that Kenma has to look away after a few seconds; Shōyō's energy always takes some getting used to. "Hmm ... I guess I quite like the fireworks ..." he replies. Shōyō looks a bit surprised, "I thought you'd like something ... I don't know ... quieter! Fireworks are really loud, like Fwoosh! And Bwaaa! And the crowds are always cheering like Kaaaaa!" Shōyō's hands fly around imitating exploding fireworks and cheering crowds, nearly hitting a passing festival goer. Kenma blushes, “It’s just that … well … when everyone’s attention is so fixed on the show, it’s almost like your alone, and the fireworks are happening just for you.” He mumbles, staring at his feet, unable to meet his friend’s eye; no-one ever understands why he likes firework shows. He can feel his good mood start to drain away. “Huh..” says Shōyō, jerking Kenma’s attention back to him, “I don’t really understand it, but that sounds cool!” He is looking up at the afternoon sky, hands behind his head, smiling in a relaxed kind of way. Kenma feels a warm glow spread through his chest, and a smile pulls at the corners of his own lips; his good mood is restored in a moment. 

They come to an air rifle range; a few of their team members are already having a go; Inuoka is surprisingly talented at it. The stall holder looks decidedly nervous as Karasuno’s ace, Azumane, steps up to take a turn, but starts to relax as, one after another, the shots all miss the targets. He sheepishly turns towards Sugawara, who is laughing his head off. “Never mind.” he encourages his friend, catching him with a swift punch in the ribs, “I’ll show you how it’s done.” He strides confidently up to the gun, loads the first pellet, and calmly stares at the targets. A few minutes later the two boys walk away, Sugawara clasping a large stuffed bear. Kenma is reminded that, as friendly as Karasuno’s third year setter is, he can at times be even scarier than their first year setter.

“Hey, Hinata!” Kenma and Shōyō turn around to find Lev looming over them. “Ha, you look even shorter than usual; it must be because I’ve grown another one and a half centimetres!” He grins, “Just you wait till the practice matches start tomorrow, I’m going to block all your spikes! Isn’t that right, Kenma?” he turns his setter for confirmation. “Maybe…” Kenma replies, hating being put on the spot. “Yeah? Me and Kageyama have been working on a new attack, so you’d better watch out! I’m gonna spike right past you!” Shōyō beams, his body tensing with anticipation of the all the volleyball matches he’ll be playing over the next week. “Well me and Kenma are totally in sync now, I can do all sorts of attacks!” Lev counters. “Not really…” mutters Kenma, causing Shōyō to giggle. The afternoon sunlight catches his friend’s flame coloured hair and Kenma finds himself staring, transfixed by the younger boy’s big cheeky grin and care-free eyes. Shōyō stares back, meeting his gaze, and Kenma quickly looks away. He can feel a bright red blush burning across his face and down the back of his neck. Lev looks down at them with an expression of confusion, then understanding seems to dawn. He opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted as Kurō turns up out of nowhere, grabs his collar and drags him away.

Kenma spends the afternoon trailing around the festival after Shōyō; he can’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed in a crowded, public place. They chat about anything and everything, Shōyō complains about Kageyama’s usual selfishness, enthuses about Yamaguchi’s newly perfected jump-float serve, and generally fills him in on life in Miyagi. Kenma contributes to the conversation with various comments on the antics of the Nekoma team, but never feels pressure to share anything personal. Gradually the sun sets and the time for the fireworks show draws near. The two make their way over to where their teams are sitting together. The only space left is a small patch at the back of the group, with barely enough space for the both of them. Kenma suspects this is deliberate and glares over at Kurō, who’s back is turned; the older boy’s shoulders are shaking in a tell-tale way. Shōyō doesn’t seem bothered by the lack of space and flops down onto the mat, pulling Kenma down with him. The first firework bursts across the sky and the crowd roars.  More fireworks shoot up into the air; Shōyō sits up and raises his arms as he cheers. When he puts his hands back on the mat his fingers are touching Kenma’s. Kenma is intensely aware of every single point of contact; he stares straight ahead, not seeing the fireworks at all.

Shōyō lifts his hands up again a few minutes later, leaving Kenma’s fingers feeling cold. Then he lowers his arms again, and this time one hand is very deliberately placed on top of Kenma’s own. Kenma’s heartbeat thunders in his ears, almost matching the noise of the crown around him that he hardly notices. He slowly looks over at his friend out of the corner of he’s eye, barely moving his head. He is surprised to see a blush matching his own on his friend’s face. This time it is Shōyō who looks away, but his fingers slowly curl around Kenma’s hand. They stay like that as the show carries on, the fireworks becoming more and more spectacular, and Kenma doesn’t feel alone. For the first time he really feels like he is sharing the experience with someone else. As the finale begins Shōyō moves to raise his arms again, by Kenma holds onto his hand without thinking. Their eyes meet. Kenma starts to feel light headed and tries to turn away, but Shōyō’s other hand is suddenly on his cheek, gently stopping him. His mouth goes dry, he thinks he knows what is about to happen, what he wants to happen, but he is scared; scared that he is right, but even more scared that he is wrong. As the last firework explodes above them Shōyō closes the gap between them and quickly kisses Kenma. Kenma’s world goes silent as he stares at the beautiful boy in front of him. Without thinking he raises his hands to his lips which feel like they’ve received a mild electric shock.

His thoughts are interrupted by his phone. Annoyed he pulls it out of his pocket and sees he has a message from Kurō. Frowning he opens it and is greeted by a selfie of Kurō looking annoyingly smug; over his captain’s shoulder, illuminated by the fireworks, he sees himself and Shōyō, eyes closed, about to kiss. He wants to punch Kurō; he wants to curl up and die of embarrassment. To his surprise, and the surprise of both teams, he starts to laugh. He laughs harder and harder, his ribs hurt and his eyes are watering as he shows the photo to Shōyō, who joins in. Suddenly both teams are falling about with laughter, although most of them couldn’t say why. Kenma realises he’s looking forward to a week of volleyball practice more than he ever thought possible.


End file.
